Rock Bottom
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Rock bottom turns out to be good solid ground for Jien to turn his life around


Rock Bottom  
 Disclaimer – not mine. All rights belong to Kazuya Minekura et al, no profit made, just a little fun  
Rating – pg-13, work safe.  
Prompt- magic  
Pairing – none, Jien centric gen fic  
Timeline – spoilers for Dokugakuji and Gojyo's back story  
Summary – Rock bottom turns out to be good solid ground for Jien to turn his life around  
Notes – written for the saiyukitime's magic challenge. Total time to write- 35 minutes. Thanks to SJ Smith  for the quick run through This is a somewhat dark speculation on what happened from the time Jien left their shattered family until he pledges himself to Kougaiji's service (since I've not seen anything to fill that in yet). Concrit welcome

Jien had been wandering for well over a year, a miserable failure of a man. That's what he was, mother killer, abandoner, not worthy of living with anyone, human or youkai. He had stumbled from city to city, hitchhiking his way around the country, his feet unable to take root. Spiraling down into one low watering hole after another until finally, hitchhiking wasn't an option. He looked and smelled too bad for anyone to want him around.

There wasn't enough alcohol to make him forget what he had done to his mother. When deep in his cups, emotions dripping out of him, Jien allowed himself to admit that it had been a mercy killing of sorts. His mother had been so miserable and lost that, not only was she dying inside, she was poisoning her sons. Jien couldn't let himself remember the things she made him do. He couldn't sleep in a bed without waking in a cold sweat, feeling her touch on those most private parts of him. No son should have to live through that.

And the things she had done to his little brother. Every broken bone, every bruise, every welt that poor child took and, in spite of the abuse, tried to make her love him. In the end, Jien knew he had made the only choice possible. His mother would never be well again but Gojyo had a chance. Jien's failing came when he couldn't look at his baby brother afterwards. He had run off, leaving the boy. He deserved the homeless state he found himself in now.

Then everything changed. Jien hadn't gone looking for the youkai prince, had never figured Prince Kougaiji would ever want to set eyes on a wretched creature like himself. For a moment, Jien thought what he was seeing was a dream. The fight woke him from his makeshift camp in the woods. Jien had known there were youkai bandits around lying in wait for passers by, as the river road was well traveled between two major cities. They had crossed his path but he had nothing to offer them. Seeing his strong back, they wanted him to join them. Jien hadn't sunk that low yet and had barely escaped them. 'No' apparently was not a viable answer.

How the bandits didn't recognize Kougaiji for who he was, Jien didn't know. He had never really seen the prince before either but had heard descriptions. Something in that slender body, the long red hair reminded Jien of a brother he had failed. Oh, Gojyo didn't have such royal bearing – what child did – and that tawny skin wasn't a match but the resemblance was enough to fire Jien's blood.

Having no weapon didn't slow Jien down. He snared one from a fallen member of Kougaiji's company and jumped into the fray. A year of bad food and too much alcohol had taken a toll on his sword arm. He wasn't as strong as he remembered but Jien's determination added strength. The clang of metal on metal was deafening as he helped cut a swath. A gun barked and he felt hot fire crease his side. Stumbling, Jien landed on his knees, feeling blood running down his side. Lifting his shirt, he could see it was only a shallow graze.

Trying to ignore the pain, Jien started to push off the ground when it began to shake. Mouth open, he glanced up as something knocked trees to the side. He didn't know what the monster was, like something birthed from rock, but he could see one of the bandits laughing. Instinct told Jien that the laughing bandit controlled the monster. All he had to do was…get out of the way, he thought in a panic as the monster lumbered toward him.

Pain lancing through him, Jien knew he wasn't going to be able to escape fast enough. He heard chanting behind him, sparing a moment he didn't have to look back, seeing Kougaiji's clawed hands moving. As if by magic, a ball of fire formed in front of the prince, a face congealing within the flames as it roared forward. Jien felt the heat as it passed over him and engulfed the monster. Jien scrambled out of the way then pushed off. The laughing bandit had gone from laughing to cursing seeing his monster falling apart. He never even saw Jien until far too late.

Panting, Jien glanced around for the next foe only to realize that it was all over. The bandits had been dispatched and Kougaiji's party had several wounded members. The prince dusted off his tunic then his gaze caught Jien's. "I hate shikigami."

Jien glanced at the pile of rock. So that's what it had been. He didn't dare ask what magic or summoning the prince had used to get rid of it. He wasn't even sure he should make a sound in the prince's presence.

Kougaiji strode over to Jien, studying the man. Jien knelt in obeisance. "You helped us. Thank you."

Jien stuttered out a, "you're welcome." He could feel the prince's eyes still on him but he couldn't look at the noble.

"You've an excellent sword arm," the prince continued.

"Thank you." Before he knew what he was doing, Jien heard himself as if from a distance, babbling out a plea for the chance to serve his prince. What was he thinking? What would a prince want with a ragged wreck of a man who hadn't seen a proper bath in months? He couldn't stop himself from talking, shocked at the depth of his own desire to serve this man. He flinched, feeling the prince's hand on his shoulder.

"We can talk after your wounds are treated," Kougaiji said. "Look at me."

Jien didn't dare disobey. He canted his gaze upwards, dimly aware that Kougaiji was right; Jien was still bleeding.

"What is your name?" Kougaiji actually sounded like he wanted to know, astounding Jien.

"Ji…" Jien stopped. He didn't want that name, not any more. Jien was a mother killer. Jien committed incest. Jien abandoned his own brother to fend for himself in a world that loathed half-breeds. Jien was a dirty, homeless drunkard but he also could sense a chance to be reborn. He would only have this one chance. "I'm Dokugakuji."

"Thank you again, Dokugakuji. We'd better get everyone bandaged up," Kougaiji said, backing away so the newly renamed youkai could stand.

Dokugakuji nodded. "Of course." He watched the prince go to tend to his men. He sighed, feeling the world shift off his shoulders. For the first time in so long, he finally felt content.


End file.
